


gilded bird wings

by AikoIsari



Series: Digimon No Verse [36]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crushes, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Old Kingdom AU. There's a lot that can happen with infatuations, especially since Taiga's infatuated with a princess. Oh well, at least he's not Niko.





	1. 1

If Taiga hadn't decided to say yes to running healing items to his father, he wouldn't be here right now.

More importantly, if his baby sister hadn't given him those strawberry cupcakes she helped bake, he definitely wouldn't still be here.

Outside the castle walls in full view of many staring guards he gives the young woman with purple hair said treat after nearly hitting her in the face with it.

The person with her (her brother, her husband, how could he tell, they have the same elfin face?) Looks mildly baffled. Maybe like he'll even say something about it all.

But the girl only takes it and smiles behind her glasses.

Taiga, being not the best with these things, has no idea how he took this.

Niko tells him he fainted.

Jerk.


	2. 2

On the upside, he woke up with her staring worriedly at him. At least he had that to look at dreamily while he got his head checked. That was great.

Then his sister barreled into him with the power of concern. That killed it.

"What are you doing here?" He wheezed.

She just looked at him. The royal woman let out a soft giggle. It was better than he imagined. Damn it.

He was in trouble.


	3. 3

"I can't believe you talked to royalty like that."

"You're just jealous I could."

Niko scoffed at him and tossed a crab apple to hit square on his nose.

He hadn't been in trouble, only sent home with his delivery made and a polite little note to be careful in the summer when making rides. Which was embarrassing yes, but it was also written by the princess of their fief herself. So he was also giddy.

It didn't help that she was cute. No, definitely not.


	4. 4

The shop was busy for days afterward. It was getting towards wedding season and someone was looking for as many healing items as they could. Probably some obscure royalty or something. There was always at least one assassination plot at every famous wedding, if not three to intercept, if you asked Taiga's father who prepared for such things every day as if it were normal occurrences. There was even some somewhere in their house if his tiniest sister was to be believed.

Simply put, he ended up running his bike tires spare and they both went flat. Mid-delivery.

"You're a lifesaver, Doug," he said as his brother hefted the boxes over his stocky shoulders. If it wasn't for the angles of their faces, they'd be hard pressed as related. "I need new tires."

"Hm." His brother wasn't a talker either, which was fine. He preferred to get things done in as short and sweet a manner as possible, even if it ended up confusing a lot of people. "Go ahead."

"Stay safe."

And he was off before Dougal would answer. Not that he really would answer but still. Principle of the thing you know?

He could make an adventure out of the afternoon at least.

Which he had fully intended to as he saw a man carrying a distincly moving sack through the dirty streets.

Taiga's eyes narrowed.

Oh yeah, definitely an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame work for this one, honestly.
> 
> Challenges: digiotpweek, minific masterclass prompt 4, decode list, mega prompts word prompt 168


End file.
